


BDSM with Sho

by Satoshin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoshin/pseuds/Satoshin
Summary: 国立观男菩萨上头有感+野智生贺（伪）设定：国立控前一个月、宿舍、智O翔润A、两个弟弟抢哥哥（？
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *警告：剧情少，主要是肉x（因为作者是剧情废） 文中含SM、鞭打、3P等内容，ABO设定，主MOS+山组，触雷慎入

这是大野智一个月内第三次半夜惊醒了。

他最近总是在睡梦中感到浑身燥热，口干舌燥。双腿因为难受不停地摩擦，却止不住下身某处隐隐的躁动。

明明上个月才刚过发情期，怎么会这样呢？

他感到不解，却碍于身体燥热难以入睡，挣扎着爬起来，走到客厅喝了点水。水珠顺着修长的脖颈滑进睡衣里，被Omega的体热蒸发成了水汽。

好热啊。

他靠在沙发脚边，无意识地打量着夜晚。

昏暗的走廊里，深处隐约映着一抹亮光。他抬头看了看时钟。已经深夜3点了，这个时候居然还有人和他一样没睡么。

他小声翼翼地靠近。

裸露的肉体一瞬间闪过，他心下一惊，贴得更近。

被汗水打湿的刘海。白皙健壮的肌肉。随音乐跃动的躯体。

原来是sho酱和润啊。是深夜的福利曲练习呢。

看舞步的话，润肯定是在练shake it无疑了。

不过sho酱…好像没有需要脱衣服的曲子吧，是国立的新环节吗。他的粉丝们看到一定会很兴奋吧。

他不愿打扰两人练习，便悄悄地退了回去，准备离开。

“尼桑？”  
“利达？”

糟糕，被发现了。

名为樱井翔的热度伴随着浓郁的Alpha信息素从身后涌了上来，烫得他后背一颤。

“怎么半夜起来，睡不着吗？”

站在一旁的润有些担心，“哪里不舒服么？”

大野智迟疑了。

如果说自己可能又到发情期了，他们会怎么想呢？

上个月sho酱去外地出差，是润陪自己渡过那一周的。sho酱知道后虽然没说什么，想必心里还是很在意吧。

就算是发情期，又要怎么解释呢？连续两个月发情也不符合Omega的身体规律啊。

想到这里，他不禁泄了气，小脑袋耷拉下来。

“我不知道。”

看着大野智鼓起的脸蛋，樱井翔的喉结上下动了一下。

“今天我陪你睡吧。”低沉的声音中隐藏着连他自己都不曾察觉的一丝急切。

松本润撇了撇嘴，“是吗，那这次就交给你了。”

大野智看看这个，看看那个，眼中满是迷茫。

樱井翔无奈地笑了笑，“我是没意见，尼桑可以吗？”

“诶……我完全没问题哦。”大野智不明所以地眨了眨眼。

樱井翔上前一步，贴近大野智。

不知何时，他已将手搭在了大野智的腰上。“尼桑先回房间等我，我去冲一下就来。”

大野智呆呆点头，没上发胶的刘海软软地垂在额前。

“乖。”樱井翔揉了揉他的头发，转身去了浴室。

松本润顿了一下，“利达先回去吧，别着凉了。”

“唔，好。”

目送大野智离开之后，松本润难得揶揄了一句，“没想到你也有自制力这么糟糕的时候。”

樱井翔搭在浴室门把上的手僵住了。

在大野智看不到的地方，他一直用左手盖着自己已然勃起的下身。

想到大野智那副呆萌的表情，樱井翔苦笑着摇了摇头。

他身上的信息素在排练室外就能闻到了，更何况刚才两人如此之近，那股甜腻的味道简直无孔不入地挑逗着他的神经。他若是自制力再差一点，恐怕会就地按倒对方，直接开干。

不过，这么浓的信息素只有在发情期才会出现。难道……是二次发情吗？

他喉咙一紧。

看来，尼桑比想象的更需要自己呢。

“看来是二次发情呢，”松本润挑了挑眉，“你还真是好运。”

“不过，”他转身，任由两股Alpha信息素在空中碰撞，“如果你不行的话，就让我来吧。”

“不劳你操心了，润。”樱井翔轻声笑了笑，进了浴室。


	2. Chapter 2

sho酱虽然是Alpha，信息素的味道却很温柔呢。大野智经常会这么想。

这一夜，被樱井翔抱着哄睡的大野智浑身包裹在温柔的信息素中，很快就入睡了。

只是他做了个奇怪的梦。

“啪！”

灯光亮起，大野智发现他不在床上，而是被人抱在怀里。

他扭头去看身后的人，却忍不住红了脸。

“唔，润君……”

只见松本润穿着和昨晚排练时一样的衣服，下身完好，而上身露出了一大片滑腻的肌肉。胸襟袒露，随着呼吸上下起伏。

“嘘。”松本润掰正他的脸，迫使他往前看。咬着他的耳朵低声密语，“sho君不是说了，不许出声吗？”

他诧异地抬头。

站在眼前的此人，身着红色军帽和燕尾服，眼神魅惑；下半身却是禁欲的黑色马裤，一双长靴恰到好处地衬出修长的双腿。只见他手中持着一根长鞭，正似笑非笑地打量着他。

“尼桑，刚才教给你的规则有好好记住吗？”

“什、什么规则？”

“一、”樱井翔上前一步，鞭头挑起他的下巴，“我是你的调教师，你的任何行为都要服从于我。”

“二、”黑色的长鞭如同蛇信一般向下游走，挑开他的衣领，“调教过程中，没有我的允许，不许发出声音、不许乱动。”

“三、”鞭上的流苏轻轻拂过他的乳首，冰冷的触感让大野智呼吸一滞，“如果你违反了规则，我会给予你惩罚。”

樱井翔提起鞭子，“鉴于你刚才没有我的允许扭头看润的行为，我会鞭打你一次作为惩戒。”

“啪！”

鞭子打在皮肤上的声音异常清脆，胸膛上留下了一道明显的红痕。大野智呜咽一声，却没有开口告痛。

“真听话。”樱井翔满意地笑了，“四、如果你做的好，我会给予你奖励，就像这样。”

他俯下身去，伸出舌头舔舐那些鞭痕。

“哈啊……嗯……”大野智咽下一口唾沫。对于即将开始发情期的他来说，这与其说是奖励，不如说是令人难挨的挑逗。他不自觉地挺胸，将自己往樱井翔口中送。

樱井翔却起身了，“我不是说了么，不可以乱动。”

他打了个响指，示意松本润换个姿势。

大野智还没反应过来，松本润就握住他的脚踝向两侧拉开，将他的下体彻底暴露在三人眼前。

“这个姿势尼桑应该很熟悉吧，告诉我它叫什么？”

“不、不知道……”一想到自己此刻任人摆弄的姿态，大野智脸红得简直像要冒出烟来。

“不知道？”樱井翔的声音中隐含着笑意，“上周不是从爱拔那借来的录像带里刚见过吗？”

松本润突然掐了一把他的臀肉，大野智忍不住呻吟出声，“唔嗯……是……是M、M字开脚啦……”

“回答正确。”樱井翔单膝跪在他面前，抚摸他的脸颊，“这一次的奖励，我已经事先给尼桑了。”

“诶？”

松本润将手伸进口袋里。

“啊啊—————”

埋在后穴里的跳蛋猛烈地振动起来，大力地冲击着前列腺。大野智尖叫一声狠狠拱起腰，发情前期敏感的身子颤个不停，企图摆脱这个出人意料的“奖励”。

“不、不行了……快点停掉，啊——”

但两个Alpha却不会轻易放弃眼前的绝境：大野智的嘴角还留着一丝涎水，胸前的两粒茱萸高高立起；裤裆已经涨到不行，其中一大片布料被打湿，濡成了深色痕迹。

“真是色情啊……”松本润眼神幽暗，伸手解开大野智的裤子，灰色的内裤被撑得满满的，“已经涨得这么大了呢。”

“不行，要、要去了！！呜……”

“不可以哦。”樱井翔扒下他最后的遮羞布，抓住湿漉漉的肉茎上下撸动，沿着他的耳廓亲吻喘息，“在我说可以之前，不准射出来。”

“sho酱，快、快停下……不行了……”

大野智下身挺动地愈发厉害，马眼不断吐出透明的黏液，粘得樱井翔满手都是。眼看下一秒就要射出来，却被樱井翔及时按住了马眼口。

“呜…呜呜……”本能被抑制的大野智，眼角溢出了几滴生理性泪水，几乎快要哭出来。“好想射，让我射……”

“尼桑连哭泣的表情也这么招人怜爱啊。”樱井翔吻去那些泪水，温柔地亲了亲他的眼角，“可是，我还想看尼桑更多、更淫乱的表情呢。”

他单手扯松衣领，抽下领带绑在大野智肉茎根部，“所以，不做好射精管理不行啊。”

松本润抱着大野智站起身，樱井翔褪下他已经被糟蹋得一塌糊涂的裤子，将手指伸入后穴摸索了一会儿，掏出了什么东西。

“仔细看看，刚才你就是被这小家伙差点玩到高潮的。”他摁掉开关，将那个草莓形状的跳蛋举到大野智眼前。

大野智顿时红了脸，嘴角一撇，羞耻得快要哭出来。

“这东西毕竟这么小，我猜尼桑刚才没有被喂饱吧。”樱井翔捏着大野智的下巴，强迫他张开嘴和自己接吻。他吮吸着那对绵软的唇瓣，像是在吸食巢穴最深处的花蜜。

松本润也从身后附了上来，顺着耳廓轻轻舔舐。大野智全身颤抖着，同时被两个Alpha亲吻的感觉，于他而言未免太过刺激。

“啊啊！”后穴突然一缩，有个冰冷又坚硬的东西贴了上来。黑色的鞭子头在穴口周围打着圈，刺激着肠液一股又一股地涌出。

樱井翔不由得笑了，“这样就有感觉了？真下流啊……”

他将鞭子收起，转而塞进一个冰冷的东西。后穴毫不费力地就将其吞了进去，大野智只觉尾部毛茸茸的，像是什么动物的皮毛。

樱井翔拉了拉那根黑色的猫尾巴，确认里面的肛塞不会掉出来。又不知从哪里掏出一对猫耳发箍夹在大野智的发间，退后几步兀自欣赏。

“尼桑意外地很适合猫男的装扮呢。”他若有所思地说道，“听说猫族发情的时候如果被扯动尾巴，会格外有感觉……”

他坏心地大力捻转猫尾根部，带着里头的肛塞也一起刺激着性腺。那一块小小的腺体似乎连通了前头的开关，从马眼口不断渗出了白色的液体。

大野智泫然欲泣，连带着头上的猫耳也一抖一抖，“sho君……那里……想要……”

“耐心，尼桑。”樱井翔低低地笑，“还没到正戏开始的时候呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

大野智趴在沙发上，双手被捆在身后。脑袋埋在樱井翔的裆部，嘴巴艰难地吞吐着。

他全身已被剥光，而身前这人却依旧衣装完整，就连衬衫也一丝不苟。唯有下体露出深红色的肉茎在他口中来回驰骋，宣告着淫欲。

如此反差让他的身体更为敏感，愈发卖力地吮吸。樱井翔忍不住将双手插进他毛茸茸的头发里，仰起头不停喘息，“哈……哈啊……”

他忍不住抬头去看。与平时在电视上看到的精英主播形象不同，此时的sho君眉头紧锁、红唇微张，迷离的双眼中饱含情欲。

樱井翔注意到他的视线，宠溺地揉了揉他的头发。从他的视角俯视此刻的大野智，几乎要被那撩人的样子一击即沉：湿漉漉的眼睛和上目线，鼓鼓的脸蛋让人想要戳一戳；明明一副天真无辜的模样，口中却含着别的雄性的性器。

为什么这个人即使是在做爱的时候，也能这么漂亮。

又纯又欲。

像只妖精。

而下一刻，这只妖精终于将他榨出了精。

“唔、唔！”一道道白浊射进嘴里，大野智急忙摇头想让樱井翔退出去。

“吞下去。”樱井翔的声音像有魔力一般，总能让他失去理智。

“全部吃掉了吗？把嘴张开，让我看看。”

他艰难地将粘稠的精液吞咽下肚，吐出舌头来表示自己的顺从。樱井翔用指腹抹去他嘴角溢出的一缕精液，笑道，“真乖啊，全都吃下去了呢……”

他将手指伸入大野智口中，肆意玩弄着他的舌头，任由他愈发粘糊地咿咿啊啊。口中残存的精液缠在樱井翔的手指上，他将其抽出，摊在大野智眼前。

“舔干净。”

大野智红了脸，却乖乖伸出舌头，如奶猫一般舔净了他的手指缝隙。

“尼桑真听话，”他抬头，给松本润递了个眼神，“那么，接下来就到奖励时间了。”

松本润闻言，径直伸手掰开大野智的下巴，粗暴的动作让他有一瞬间慌乱。“唔……做、做什么……”

只见樱井翔拎着一根红色的短皮带，上头拴着一个满是洞的小球。他将那小球塞进大野智嘴里，绕过后脑勺扣紧皮带两端。大野智想要反抗，却根本说不出一句完整的话：“唔……沃……卜……”

樱井翔满意地拍拍他鼓起的腮帮子，“尼桑是第一次用口枷，还要好好习惯一下呢。”他抬头，“润，教教他。”

大野智被松本润捏着下巴，没一会儿就觉得嘴巴酸了。因为舌头被小球压迫着，他甚至无法咽口水，只能任其通过小球上的洞从口中溢出。

“体会到戴着口枷是什么感觉了吗？接下来，终于到尼桑你期待的本番了。”

樱井翔打了个响指。

松本润扶着大野智起身，让他趴在自己的膝盖上。煽红的后穴毫无保留地朝向樱井翔，下面那张小嘴一开一合，诱惑着他伸出舌头去品尝那私密之处。

“啊……唔嗯……”大野智的喘息因为口枷的存在变得模模糊糊的。难以想象刚才还一脸抖S模样的sho君，现在居然在舔自己的那里。他想要捂住脸，却因双手被绑住而无法如愿。

樱井翔灵活的舌头几乎舔遍了Omega脆弱后穴的每一处褶皱。正处于发情期的身体根本无法禁受这样的挑逗，催情的肠液不断从后穴涌出。

“看来已经准备好了呢。”樱井翔满意地伸进一只手指搅了搅，后穴发出咕叽咕叽的水声，“现在由润插进来，把滚烫的精液射进你的小穴里，准备好了吗……尼桑？”

大野智面色潮红，看着松本润扯下内裤露出涨硬的紫黑色肉棒，从口枷溢出的口水愈发泛滥。

松本润深情抚摸他的头发，Alpha的狂热气息扑面而来。

“智。”松本润凑近他耳畔，音色魅惑如同花妖，“把你的身体交给我吧。”

他无法言语，点点头任由松本润把他捞进怀里。

松本润亲吻他的额头，一手握住肉棒在穴口来回研磨，“放轻松……”

“唔…嗯……”下身被滚烫的肉棒挤压着，大野智觉得自己脑中的那根弦简直快要烧断了。

“我来帮忙吧。”樱井翔突然叼住大野智的后颈，低沉的嗓音震得他身子一颤，“听说在做爱的时候往腺体里注入信息素，会特别刺激呢。”

他舔了一口，随即将犬齿深深刺入腺体，肆无忌惮地注入Alpha狂热的信息素。

“唔————”过于猛烈的信息素几乎在一瞬间摧垮了大野智的意思，他浑身痉挛，下身拼命流水，迫不及待地将肉茎给吞了进去。

“啊……”松本润闭眼叹息，没有急于动作，而是享受这一刻下身被后穴绞紧的快感。

等待痉挛逐渐停止，他才开始缓慢抽插。大野智能感受到每一次向外抽时都带出大量的液体，打湿了身下的沙发，留下一片淫靡水渍。

“智。”松本润咬着他的耳朵，“把你感受到的描述给我听。”

他能够清晰地感觉到自己身体里那物的形状。边缘清晰的冠状沟，每一次抽插都恰好碾过前列腺，爽得他前端险些溢出；轮廓突起的青筋，像是缠绕着的恶龙，磨的穴肉不停收缩。

但要如何描述？他甚至开不了口，怕自己一张嘴，只会哀声求操。

“尼桑，不可以沉默哦。”大野智感受到冰凉地鞭子在自己背上缓缓划过，“不听话，可是会被惩罚的。”

“啪！”背上留下一道红痕。

“唔……”他红着脸，小小声张嘴，“厚……粗……”

“还有呢？”

“后……张……”他的声音越来越小，如同蚊喃。

“我听不懂呐。”樱井翔笑着摇摇头，举起手中的鞭子，手臂的肌肉线条若隐若现。

“啪！”

大野智的身体一颤，连带着下体也猛地收紧。松本润爽得喟叹一声，加快了抽插的速度。

“大声一点。”樱井翔扯开衣领，扔掉外套。

“酥……酥胡……”

“啪！” “说清楚。”

“唔……卜……”松本润的频率逐渐加快，将他的言语撞的支离破碎，以至引来身后更多的鞭打。后背和下体交集的快感让他几乎难以承受，精液瞬间喷涌而出。


	4. Chapter 4

“啊！！”

“尼桑怎么了？”

大野智睁开眼，只见樱井翔焦急地看着他。

“做噩梦了？”樱井翔擦去他额头的冷汗，一脸关切心疼。

“不是……”大野智眼神略带迷茫，一手朝自己身下探去，摸到一片粘稠滑腻。

是梦吗……

然而身上的热度却宣告着梦中的故事并没有结束。樱井翔也很快发现了这一点，将他拉进自己怀里。大野智难耐地伸了伸脖子，樱井翔便默契地亲了上来。

他右手在大野智的腰际摩挲着，不时揉捏几下，手心炽热的温度烫得他险些呻吟出声。

“sho酱…那里…啊…”他身子一软，从嘴角泄出一声喘息。

樱井翔总是喜欢吮吸他的后颈，从那块小小的腺体里散发出的Omega独有的甜腻香味，不知道能让多少Alpha发狂。

但他从不舍得用力咬，反而一直都是抑制着本能温柔地舔弄。甚至于标记的时候，也只是浅浅地刺穿表皮，尽可能柔和地过渡那些信息素。

为什么sho酱会对我这么温柔呢？大野智沦陷在快感中，就连说话也变得口齿不清，黏黏糊糊。

樱井翔凑过去亲吻他的嘴角，唇舌纠缠，吞下了大野智所有的疑问。

因为从小时候起，你就是我的尼桑。

唯一的尼桑。

他将手指伸进湿的一塌糊涂的后穴，搅动一片水泽。他摸索着，似乎在寻找什么。很快，他就摸到了那块熟悉的凸起。

那是Omega专有的生殖腺，刺激那里的话，会分泌大量的催情腺液。于是他便专攻一点，专心揉搓那腺体，却未料这对于刚刚高潮过等大野智来说过于刺激。

后穴绞着手指猛然收紧，被情欲催熟的甬道收缩含吮，发出细微而清晰的水声。大野智的声音里几乎带了哭腔，“快点进来，我受不了了……”

樱井翔强忍着几近爆发的欲望，安抚地亲吻他嘴角，“这次是假性发情，不做好扩张的话……会受伤的。”

但是处于发情状态的大野智已经失去了平时的理智，本能促使着腰部自发上下摆动。后穴贪婪地吞吐，试图从那两根手指上得到更多的快感。

指根被炽热的肉穴紧紧箍住，淫液溅得满手都是。樱井翔双眼发红，俯身堵上大野智的双唇。一手捉住他不安分的腰，阻止他继续动作。“你这妖精……”

大野智无意识地张嘴，涎水从嘴角流出，蜿蜒至下巴。樱井翔沿着水渍的痕迹一路向上亲吻，最终吻住他的唇，下身猛地挺入。

水液四溅，一屋活色生香。

倚在门外的松本润听着房内逐渐激烈的撞击声和喘息，有些烦躁地抓了抓头发。他紧紧攥着手中大野智落在门口的毛巾，来回踟蹰了许久。最终还是将其挂在门把手上，阴沉着脸转身离开了。


End file.
